Ed Sheeran's Playlist
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "Me estoy enamorando de tus ojos, pero ellos no me conocen aún." Playlist únicamente KOGAN. Basado en las canciones de Ed Sheeran. POV Kendall
1. Drunk

**New Playlist!**

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto, los que leyeron el Song-fic de Selena Gomez que subí hace poco ya sabrán que es esto, pero igual les diré, para todos.**

 **Esto será un playlist como el otro playlist de Kogan que tengo, la diferencia es que éste será únicamente con canciones de Ed Sheeran de sus álbumes "+" y "×". ¿Por qué? Porque también amo a Ed y sus canciones son simplemente asombrosas, todas son como "wow", muchas de ellas me han hecho llorar. Por eso quise hacer esto.**

 **Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción durante o después de leer esto para que lo sientas.**

 **Las canciones están ordenadas randomente, abajo del nombre tendrán el nombre del álbum, ya sea + ó ×.**

 **Todos los song-fic serán Kogan como el otro playlist.**

 **Este primer song-fic es el segundo del playlist "normal", pero está totalmente cambiado a como lo subí hace tiempo en el otro.**

 **Disfruten! :'D**

* * *

 **DRUNK**

 **" + "**

* * *

 **POV Kendall**

Sentí los rayos de sol golpear contra mi rostro, quiero estar ebrio cuando me despierte

en el lado correcto de la cama equivocada, sentir que todo fue un mal sueño. Sentir que estoy junto a Logan. Me di la vuelta y cubrí mi cara para ocultarme el sol, porque cada excusa que me invento de que estoy bien y que no lo necesito... son sólo excusas para no volver a verlo, y tal vez volver a sentirme vivo...

Quisiera matarme.

Desearía decir la verdad, gritar que lo amo y que soy un imbécil por haberlo lastimado, soy un cobarde por huir de mí mismo. Dicen que lo que te mata, te hace más fuerte, pero lo que no me mató, nunca me hizo más fuerte, de hecho me mata más y cada noche lo hace peor.

Sólo tus besos curaran mis cicatrices.

Sabía que tenía que levantarme de la cama, había pasado todo el día en ella, necesitaba comer un poco, bañarme y tal vez dejar de lamentarme tanto. Quité todas las sábanas de encima mío y al instante de poner un pie en el suelo, sentí como todas nuestras peleas se lanzaban a mí, todos los gritos, llantos, golpes... Me sentía mareado, pero hice todo lo posible para seguir de pie. Caminé a hacia la cocina y abrí la refri buscando algo para desayunar, sólo habían latas y botellas de cerveza, unas de Coca-Cola y una botella de champán de nuestro aniversario que nunca celebramos... Agarré una lata de Coca-Cola y fui al sofá para sentarme.

Me sentía tan destrozado por dentro y fuera. La casa se siente tan fría sin Logan, sin él para abrazarme, me congelaré. Minnesota se había vuelto más cruel y fría de lo común; en días fríos, Coldplay suena como el nombre de la banda.

Estaba a punto de abrir la lata cuando tocaron la puerta. –¿Quién es?

–¡James!

–Entra...

Vi como abría y entraba, su sonrisa cayó cuando me vio. –¿Qué tienes, Kendall?– caminó hacia mí y se sentó pasando un brazo por mis hombros para darme apoyo.

–Extraño a Logan...

–Amigo, debes olvidarlo.

–¡No puedo! Yo tengo la culpa de que se haya ido... Le rompí el corazón...

–Él también tiene la culpa, no te lo eches todo a ti, Logan tampoco debió exagerar. Sus celoso lo tenían al máximo, él también te rompió el corazón... y la cara. ¡Olvidalo!– Negué con la cabeza y me levanté. Sé que tengo la culpa de todo, no debí gritarle y mucho menos golpearlo. Lo amo todavía, lo amo tanto como la primera vez. –Te ayudaré, tienes que dejarlo ir de una vez por todas. Él no vale la pena.

–Aun lo amo.

–No, sólo extrañas tener a alguien justo a ti, pero eso ya terminará, hoy.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Bañate, vistete y come algo saludable. – vi como agarró el teléfono de la mesa y marcó un número.

[…]

La noche había llegado, la oscuridad me hacía sentir más miserable. Quería estar solo en mi casa, metido en mi cama llorando tranquilo, pero James tuvo la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta en mi departamento. Dijo que era mejor estar con amigos y emborracharse con ellos, que hacerlo solo. Tal vez tenía razón.

Carlos junto a un montón de chicos y chicas llenaron toda mi sala, cocina y parte de mi habitación. La música sonaba al máximo, los vecinos venían a la fiesta para quedarse, ni siquiera se quejaban. Las personas a mi alrededor se movían al ritmo de la música, charlaban o simplemente se divertían, yo era el aguafiestas sentado en el sofá mirando a todos.

–Deja de sufrir por un momento. – sentí a Carlos sentarse junto a mí.

–Tiene razón, diviertete. Deja de pensar en Logan.– James se hizo al otro lado de mí. –Ten.– lo miré y tenía ofreciéndome una lata de cerveza en la mano.

Era consciente de que había tomando demasiado y un par de cervezas o tragos más me tendrían ebrio por completo. ¿Debería?... ¿Debería? Y así fue como acepté; me habían prometido a no volver a embriagarme. Era demasiado de resacas en este mes y además, dolía la mañana siguiente, las imágenes de Logan golpeaban mi mente y me lastimaban. Quizás haya otra gente como nosotros, que esté pasando por esto también... Las llamas solo nos crearon, el calor de estar juntos, un simple toque... Las quemaduras no curan como antes, ya no me abrazas más.

Agarré la cerveza y brindé por él. No deseo su mal, sólo espero que encuentre y se enamore de alguien como yo. Corría por mí garganta dejando un sabor amargo, que con el tiempo era agradable. Ocultar las penas con alguien era mejor que correr tras él como idiota.

La noche pasó considerablemente, muchos chicos y chicas me invitaban a bailar con ellos, pero los recuerdos de Logan no me dejaban, el alcohol no cura todo, no borra todo. Tal vez me vuelva a emborrachar de nuevo, para sentir un poco más de amor. Quiero sujetar su corazón con ambas manos y verlo consumirse en el fondo de una lata de Coca-Cola; quiero que él sienta el mismo dolor que me hizo sentir, pero eso jamás sucederá, no sé qué dolió más, si lo suyo o lo mío. Desearía hablar con él un momento, decirle: "No tengo planes para el fin de semana, entonces ¿podríamos hablar? mantenerlo entre amigos.". Aunque sé que nunca me amará como solía hacerlo..

Me tomé tres tragos de un solo, jamás me había sentido tan bien. Quizá era porque ya no me sentía tan solo, pero las heridas no sanaban del todo. Me empecé a sentir mareado, corrí entre medio de la gente hasta llegar al baño de mi cuarto, me encerré y levanté la tapa del inodoro, dejé salir toda la carga de mi estómago. No había comido bien estos últimos días y embriagarme casi por completo, no era para nada bueno en ningún sentido. Al terminar, me senté en el suelo recostado a la pared. Me sentía un asco total.

Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme, tratar de mantenerme a raya. Abrí los ojos y de inmediato mi mirada cayó en algo bajo el lavamanos, fruncí el ceño y estiré mi mano para recoger "eso" que estaba ahí abajo y... me dejó con la respiración entrecortada. Era una foto de Logan y yo, abrazados. Teníamos unas cuantas semanas de salir. Definitivamente, no puedo confiar en mi corazón para vencerlo... porque Logan se lleva una parte de él cada noche. Saca palabras de mi boca cuando respiro, reemplázalas con frases como cuando me estaba dejando.

Tiré la foto dentro del inodoro junto al vómito y luego jalé la cadena. Tenía que alejarme de Logan lo más posible, no me estaba haciendo bien seguir extrañándolo. Todo por mi cuenta, estoy aquí de nuevo,

todo por mi culpa, sé que nunca cambiaré, todo es por mi culpa, ¡todo!, simplemente estoy borracho de nuevo, todo dolerá más en la mañana. Estaré borracho de nuevo hasta que logré olvidarlo, estaré borracho de nuevo para sacarlo de mi mente.

Me embriagaré otra vez solo para así sentir un poco de amor.

* * *

 **Qué les pareció? :)**

 **Reviews = Amor ‹3**

 **—Scar:3**


	2. Love Yourself (JB)

**New song-fic!**

 **Esto... esto no lo canta/cantó Ed, es de Justin Bieber, del álbum "Purpose", pero como Ed escribió la canción, relativamente tiene que ver con él, ¿no?**

 **Este cap es una continuación del song-fic pasado, (sólo este cap).**

* * *

 **Love Yourself**

 **(JB)**

 **"Purpose"**

* * *

 **POV Kendall.**

Había pasado un mes desde la fiesta, todo había ido maravillo desde esa noche, me sentía increíble. Había logrado superar a Logan, ya no está en mi mente, lo dejé ir y definitivamente todo ha ido genial, salgo con James y Carlos, vamos de fiestas, jugamos videojuegos y le hacemos piropos a los chicos guapos que pasan al frente de nosotros. Todo va genial.

En este momento estamos en el centro comercial, James nos arrastró hasta acá porque se le estaba acabado su preciado Cuda y su pelo iba a ser un asco. Así que aquí estamos. Tal vez y de paso me compre algo, tengo hambre por no desayunar gracias a James y su necedad del Cuda.

–Ok, aquí está. ¿Quieren hacer algo más?– dijo volviendo con una bolsa plástica donde venía su gel/crema.

–Tengo hambre, ¿vamos por batidos o algo así?

–Sí, vamos.

Bien, nos dirigimos a un puesto de batidos que quedaba cerca, nos sentamos y le pedimos los batidos con los sabores y todo eso a la chica que trabajaba ahí. Mientras esperábamos James sacó su espejo y empezó a arreglar su pelo y lanzarle miradas "seductoras" a las chicas que lo veían, yo estaba distraído viendo una tienda de patineta, siempre quise aprender, pero me traía malos recuerdos de pequeño.

–Hey, Kendall, mira esos chicos.

Sentí a Carlos golpearme con su codo, volteé hacia donde estaba mirando y habían dos chicos de espalda, parecía que estaban buscando algo, eran extremadamente sexys. Le sonreí a Carlos, pues sabía lo que quería decir su mirada. Puse dos dedos en mi boca y chiflé llamado la atención de los chicos. Al darse la vuelta me sorprendí.

–¿Kendall?– uno de ellos era Logan. –Já, creí que jamás te volvería a ver, mirate nada más, en el centro comercial, buscando chicos como perra.

–¿Qué rayos...?– lo miré de arriba a abajo. –Bueno, parece que alguien vino muy egocéntrico, ¿no?

–Esto fue lo que te perdiste por idiota, ahora estoy con alguien más, él es Ethan.

No puede evitar reír. –No lo perdí, lo dejé.– miré al chico, nada mal.

–Estás celoso, me contaron que pasate meses llorando por ti y aún lo haces, se nota que me extrañas.

–Eso fue hace meses, se nota que no te avisaron bien, ahora estoy más que genial.– sonreí triunfante. –Todo el tiempo que lloviste en mi desfile y en todos los clubes que entraste usando nombre, claro ¿como no extrañar eso?, cuidado Ethan, puede hacerte lo mismo.– vi como se separó un poco de Logan. –Crees que rompiste mi corazón, oh Logie, por amor de Dios... ¿Crees que estoy llorando? bien, no lo estoy.

–Eres un...

–No espera, aún no termino. Te escribí una canción, pero no quería escribirla porque no quería que nadie piense que todavía me importa. No me importa, pero tú sigues golpeando mi teléfono, llamándome cada día. Y, bebé, lo superaré y creo que deberías saber algo. No quiero volver, quizá deberías saberlo. A mi madre no le agradaste y a ella le agrada todo el mundo. Y nunca me gusta admitir que estoy equivocado, y he estado tan atrapado en mi trabajo, no vi lo que estaba pasando.

Se quedaba callado sólo escuchando. El tal Ethan me mirada impresionado y se alejaba cada vez más de Logan.

–¿Sabes? De algún modo u otro tenía que dejar salir esto, tenías que saberlo. Ahora sé que estoy mejor durmiendo solo. Porque si te gusta mucho la forma en que te ves, así como siempre decías que te veías increíble y que yo me veía horrible, oh, nene, deberías ir y amarte a ti mismo, porque me supongo que tampoco sales mucho con tu "novio" nuevo. Y si piensas que yo todavía estoy aferrándome a algo, deberías ir y quererte a ti mismo, porque estás equivocado. Cuando me dijiste que odiabas a mis amigos, el único problema fue contigo y no con ellos. Y todo el tiempo dijiste que mi opinión era equivocada y trataste de hacerme olvidar de donde vengo.

–Oye, Ken, ¿sabes que todo el mundo los está viendo.– me volteé un poco para ver la cara se Carlos.

Sonreí. –Sí, pero esto es por todas las veces que me hizo sentir pequeño,– miré a Logan otra vez. –me enamoré, ahora no temo nada en absoluto. Nunca me sentí tan bajo cuando era vulnerable, ¿yo era un tonto por dejarte romper mis paredes? Porque si te gusta mucho la forma en que te ves, deberías ir y quererte a ti mismo. Y si piensas que yo todavía estoy aferrándome a algo, deberías ir y quererte a ti mismo.

Sonreí por última vez, triunfante. Él solo me mirada con los ojos como platos. La chica de los batidos nos los dio y le pagamos, James agarró su bolsa de plástico con su cuda, y nos fuimos de ahí. Vi por última vez a Logan e Ethan discutiendo, supongo que Logan se amará a sí mismo por no saber amar a los demás.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos al carro de James, ya que él fue el que nos arrastró. James y yo adelante y Carlos atrás. El carro se quedó en silencio cuando entramos. –¿Están bien?– los miré y tenían la mirada perdida. –¿Hola?– reaccionaron al fin.

–¡Amigo, eso fue increíble!

–¡Así se hace!

–¿Qué?

–Lo de Logan.– dijo James.

–Ah... Sí, no podía perder la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.

–¿En verdad le escribiste una canción?– James encendió el auto.

–Por supuesto.

–Tienes que tocarla.

–Ahora cuando lleguemos a mi casa se las enseño.

Salimos del estacionamiento hacia mi departamento. Jamás me había puesto a pensar con la clase de persona con la que estaba. Y pensar que hace unos meses estuve llorando por Logan...

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo! Que les pareció? Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews!**

 **Reviews = Amor ‹3**

 **—Scar:3**


	3. Small Bump

**New Song-fic!**

 **No pude evitar llorar al escribir esto...**

 **Espero les guste! :')**

* * *

 **Small Bump**

 **"+"**

* * *

 **POV Kendall**

" _Kendall... ¡Estoy embrazado!_ "

Aún sigo sonriendo como idiota cada vez que recuerdo ese momento en que Logan me dijo que tendríamos un bebé... un hijo... Siempre habíamos querido tener un bebé, pero al ser hombres los dos, sabíamos que tal vez no iba a ser imposible, hasta que ocurrió lo inesperado... ¡Habíamos conseguido un bebé al fin! No podíamos estar más que felices.

Habían pasado 5 meses. Logan tenía 5 meses de embarazo ya. Todo iba de lo mejor, en solo 4 meses más tendría a nuestro bebé en mis brazos. Sería uno de los momentos más especiales para mí.

–Kendall, no me siento bien...

Escuché una queja a mi lado. Quité la mirada de la película en la tele y miré a Logan a mis brazos. Se suponía que hoy íbamos a pasar el día juntos, el trabajo me tenía muy socado y no pasaba mucho con Logie, siempre estaba en casa de su mamá o en la de mi mamá y cuando llegaba a recogerlo me decía que le daban muchos dolores. Por supuesto que yo estaba asustado, no quería que Logan sufriera dolor ni que a nuestro bebé le estuviera pasando algo.

–¿Te duele?

Hizo un gesto de dolor y puso su mano sobre su estómago inflado. –Demasiado... Kendall, me duele...

Me levanté de inmediato y lo senté en el sofá en una posición cómoda. Me puse en cuclillas entre sus piernas e intenté acariciar su vientre amorosamente para tranquilizarlo mientras llamaba a una ambulancia. Pasaron 5 minutos y la ambulancia llegó, adentro yo sólo tomaba la mano de Logan y acariciaba su estómago diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Ellos eran fuertes y yo siempre estaría con ellos, siempre.

Llegamos, unos enfermeros estaban afuera, se llevaron a Logan lejos de mí, no sé qué estaba pasando. Corrí y al entrar a la recepción no me dejaron verlo aún diciéndoles varias que yo era su prometido. Me dijo que Logan tenía algunos problemas con el bebé, pero no sería nada grave, sólo iban a necesitar hacerles unas pruebas más para estar totalmente seguros que no pasará nada malo con ellos. Me relajé un poco, pero no del todo, necesitaba ver a Logan, besarlo en la frente y estar junto a él para protegerlo.

[…]

–Señor, Knight. El doctor dijo que ya puede entrar a ver al señor Mitchell.

–Gracias.– la enfermera sonrió y se fue. Estaba nervioso, quería ver a Logan inmediatamente.

Me levanté de la silla en la sala de espera y caminé hacia la habitación de Logan. Sabía dónde estaba. Al entrar lo encontré acostado, sobando su vientre, se veía tan hermoso como sonreía. Entré cuidadosamente, me senté a un lado de la cama y puse mi mano sobre la suya. Él levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

–¿Cómo estás, bebé?– besé su frente.

–Mejor. El doctor dijo que sólo fue un pequeño susto, pero todo estará bien. El bebé está bien.

–Eso me alegra. Sabes que yo sólo quiero verlos bien. Los amo.– me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé expresándole todo el amor que le sentía, sin exagerar. Logan llevó una mano a mi mejilla.

–Nosotros también te amamos, Ken. – sonrió enormemente.

–En sólo dos meses será nuestra boda, ¿cómo te lo imaginas?

–La verdad no me importa mucho, sólo me importa que estés ahí.

Sonreí y abrí la boca para decirle algo, cuando arrugó la cara y sostuvo su estómago con fuerza de nuevo. Empezó a gritar, llorar. Le dolía. Salí a buscar al doctor, no estaba lejos, al entrar me pidió que saliera, no lo iba a hacer. Sostuve la mano de Logan y le dije al doctor que no iba a salir, él llamó a unos enfermeros y me hicieron soltarme de Logan, me sacaron del cuarto dejándome en la sala de espera. Uno de ellos se sentó en los asientos de atrás para observarme y que yo no me levantara.

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. Me arrecosté en la silla sólo esperando que nada estuviera mal. Empecé a pensar en algo para no darle tantas vueltas a lo de Logan y el bebé, pensaba en cualquier cosa, comida, videojuegos, hockey... Pero nada funcionaba. Mi mente sólo estaba en Logan y más en mi bebé... Él es el primero y el único. Tenía todo mi futuro con nuestro bebé planeado. Ellos eran fuertes.

Las palabras aparecían solas en mi mente. Apenas para una canción. Cuando naciera nuestro bebé tenía planeado hacerle una canción, una que exprese toda la felicidad que me hace sentir ser su papá, ser el que estará siempre para él.

Tal vez este sea el momento para hacerla.

Siempre traía conmigo una libreta y un lapicero por si se me ocurría una letra para alguna canción. Está será especial. Abrí la libreta y busqué una hoja en blanco, empecé con el título: "Pequeño Bulto".

Er _es un pequeño bulto sin nacer,_

 _en cuatro meses vienes a la vida,_

 _puede que te quedes con mi pelo,_

 _pero tendrás los ojos de tu papi._

 _Sujetaré tu cuerpo en mis manos,_

 _seré tan dulce como pueda,_

 _pero por ahora exploras mis planes sin hacer,_

 _pequeño bulto, en cuatro meses vienes a la vida._

 _Y yo susurro calladamente,_

 _no te diré otra cosa que no sea la verdad,_

 _si no estás dentro de mí,_

 _pondré mi futuro en ti._

 _Tú eres el primero y el único,_

 _puedes envolver tus dedos en mi pulgar,_

 _y agarrarme fuerte,_

 _tú eres el primero y el único,_

 _puedes envolver tus dedos en mi pulgar,_

 _y_

 _agarrarme fuerte,_

 _estarás bien._

Tan sólo pensar en él me hacía sentir tan bien. Me hacía sentir feliz, afortunado. Repetía la letra una y otra vez, me imagina el ritmo perfecto, algo como los latidos de su corazón.

 _Solo eres un pequeño bulto desconocido,_

 _creces dentro de tu piel,_

 _con una sonrisa como la de él_

 _y un hoyuelo bajo tu barbilla,_

 _las uñas de los dedos, como la mitad de un grano de arroz,_

 _y las pestañas cerradas para pronto abrirse de par en par,_

 _pequeño bulto, en cuatro meses abrirás tus ojos._

 _Y te agarro fuertemente,_

 _y no te diré otra cosa que no sea la verdad,_

 _si no estás dentro de mí,_

 _pondré mi futuro en ti._

 _Tú eres el primero y el único_

 _puedes envolver tus dedos en mi pulgar,_

 _y agarrarme fuerte,_

 _estarás bien._

 _Y puedes estar acostado conmigo,_

 _con tu pequeño pie cuando estás medio dormido,_

 _pero si estás justo delante de mí por un par de semanas,_

 _podré mantenerte a salvo._

 _Porque tú eres el primero y el único ,_

 _puedes envolver tus dedos en mi pulgar,_

 _y agarrarme fuerte,_

 _tú eres lo único para mí,_

 _puedes envolver mi pulgar con tus dedos,_

 _y agarrarme fuerte,_

 _estarás bien._

–Señor Knight...

No sé cuantos minutos u horas habían pasado, estaba perdido escribiendo. Intentaba buscar un final perfecto para la canción, estaba saliendo perfecta. Pero el doctor me había llamado dejandome a mí con las ganas de escribir el último párrafo de la canción.

Él me dijo que Logan me llamaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces guardé la libreta y el lapicero y me puse en marcha para la habitación. Al entrar mi corazón se encogió. No me gustaba ver a Logan llorar, verlo con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Me rompía el corazón.

Fui donde él y me senté como antes, limpié sus lágrimas, pero él solo lloraba más. Lo intenté besar, pero se alejaba. Puse una mano sobre su pecho y fui bajando lentamente y con amor, antes de llegar a su estómago siquiera, detuvo mi mano. Fue ahí donde vi el verdadero brillo de sus ojos.

[…]

Cuatro meses habían pasado. No sé como expresar lo que sentía. Era algo... doloroso. Muy doloroso. Los días no eran buenos, y las noches eran peores. Logan estaba deprimido, pero se estaba recuperando considerablemente, yo era el problema. Era un desastre.

Pasaba los días sentado en un rincón del patio, solo, mirando las fotos de mi bebé dentro del vientre de Logan. Tal vez la culpa la tenía yo por no haberlo cuidado bien. Tal vez la culpa era de Logan por hacer algo mal mientras el embarazo estaba en él. Tal vez simplemente no era nuestro destino que estuviera él junto a nosotros...

 _Porque fuiste un pequeño bulto de cuatro meses, luego arrancado de la vida_

 _Tal vez fuiste necesario allá arriba, pero nosotros estamos aun inconscientes del por qué._

* * *

 **Qué les pareció? La verdad no hay mucho que decir. Me sentía tan triste escribiendo esto...**

 **Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews, diganme como están. Que tal estuvo?**

 **Reviews = Amor ‹3**

 **—Scar:3**


	4. One

**New song-fic!**

* * *

 **One**

 **"×"**

* * *

Caí al suelo duro. No sentía dolor alguno. Con mis dos manos cubrí mi rostro. Me había sentido un poco triste estos últimos días. Entendía que Logan tenía que irse a estudiar, pero él podía hacerlo en una universidad de aquí, junto a mí... pero no todo el tiempo tenía que estar atado a mí. Su sueño era ir a la universidad de sus sueños y graduarse ahí, tenía que apoyarlo. Sabía también que había alguien detrás de él, un pretendiente, un amigo de la infancia que ahora quería arrebatarme a Logan de las manos. No podía dejarlo, no ahora que sabía que lo nuestro era más que sólo amistad, que sólo una hermandad de años. Oí unos pasos, levanté la mirada de entre mis manos y vi a Logan sentarse junto a mí. No me miró. Suspiró y se acomodó mejor.

–Dime que has rechazado al hombre que pregunto por tu mano.– giró la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban a la vez que me miraban. –Porque estas esperando por mí. Y yo se, que estarás fuera por un tiempo, pero no tengo planes en absoluto para salir. ¿Podridas tomar mis sueños y esperanzas?... Solo quédate conmigo.

Él sonrió. Se acercó a mí y apoyó su cabeza con mi hombro. Enrollé un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo acerqué a mí. Me incliné y besé la parque de arriba de su cabeza.

–Yo jamás te dejaré, ¿qué tal tú?

–Todos mis sentidos cobran vida mientras estoy tropezando a casa tan borracho como yo. He estado alguna vez y nunca voy a irme otra vez. Porque tú eres el único.

Logan se acurrucó más a mí y yo lo abracé más. Me acerqué a su oreja y lo acaricié suavemente con la punta de mi nariz. Besé suavemente detrás de su oreja y susurré calladamente mientras tomaba su mano libre junto a mí.

–Todos mis amigos se han ido a buscar otro lugar para dejar sus corazones chocar. Solo prométeme, que nunca me dejarás. Porque tú eres el único. Toma mi mano, mi corazón y alma, prometo sólo tener ojos para ti. Y tu sabes, que todo cambia, pero seremos extraños si vemos a través de esto. Podrías permanecer dentro de estas paredes o salir... Pero solo quédate conmigo.

–Por más que te ame, sabes que siempre deseé entrar en esa universidad, desde niños lo sabías.

–En ese entonces no sabía que me iba a enamorar de ti. Al menos no así tan locamente. – rió en voz baja. –Te amo.

–Te amo mucho más de lo que imaginas, Kendall.

Él se volteó y me miró a los ojos. Sus marrones ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna y con la luz a lo lejos de los faros de la calle. Acaricié su mejilla suavemente y me acerqué buscando sus labios. Logan tenía sus ojos en movimiento, viendo todo lo que hacía. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se acercó a mí. También lo hice y nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron.

Nuestro pequeño beso era especial para los dos. Significaba más que todas las miradas que nos dábamos, significaba más que todas las sonrisas que nos dábamos y más que eso, significaba más que lo que sentíamos. Los nervios corrían por nuestros cuerpos al igual que la primera vez. Era el momento más íntimo y especial que pudiéramos tener ahora. Era una de las pocas veces que podíamos estar solos y hablar de lo nuestro... si es que se le podía llamar algo a esto entre nosotros.

Logan nos hizo separarnos. Juntó nuestras frentes. La respiración era lenta, tímida. El momento era perfecto. Él era perfecto. Todo era tal como nunca lo imaginé antes. Jamás pensé que el amor pudiera llegar a mí... y que lo perdiera en unas semanas.

–Deberíamos dejar de hacer esto. Solo nos vamos a hacer más daño y el dolor va a ser más. Hay que dejar de echarle más limón a la herida. Nos dolerá más cuando me valla.– abrimos los ojos lentamente, él llevó una mano a mi mejilla y la acarició. –No te quiero dejar.– suspiró.

–Estoy tropezando borracho, consiguiendo que yo mismo me extravíe. Estoy tan ido, dime el camino a casa... Eres una guía en mi vida. Tienes todas mis esperanzas y sueños... Escucho canciones tristes, cantando sobre el amor ¿Y donde esto va mal? No hicimos nada malo como para que el destino nos aleje así ahora que nosotros... nos amamos.

–Haré todo lo posible para venir a visitarte. No creo que pueda dejar de pensar en ti. Amo cada cosa de como eres. Cada estupidez que dices y me haces reír, cada plan para sacarnos de problemas, tu habilidad para que todo te salga bien... Te amo demasiado.

–Siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me veas. Siempre te estaré esperando. Te llamaré todos los días posibles...

–Intenta no tomar tanto. No te deprimas.

–Todos mis sentidos cobran vida mientras estoy tropezando a casa tan borracho como yo. He estado alguna vez y nunca voy a irme otra vez. Porque tú eres el único. Todos mis amigos se han ido a buscar otro lugar para dejar sus corazones chocar. Solo prométeme, que siempre serás un amigo. Porque tú eres el único.

–Lo prometo.

Sonrió y yo sonreí con él. Me encantaban sus hoyuelos, sus labios doblándose haciendo una sonrisa. Lo amaba más que mi propia vida. Mamá tenía razón cuando me dijo que Logan sería alguien especial para mí y mi vida. Tenía todo y más de lo que yo pudiera pedir en alguien. Se había robado mi corazón desde la primera vez que me sonrió.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abracé fuertemente. No lo quería soltar, no lo iba a soltar. Iba a llegar un tiempo, un momento en el que tenía que soltarlo, pero aún no era la hora. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Aún tenía una semana para decirlo lo mucho que lo amaba. Él era el primero y el único. Era más que mi mejor amigo. No le veo el error en esto, era sólo amor.

–Te amo.– suspiré. No tenía por qué estar triste. Sabía que Logan también te amaba.

–También te amo. Te amo mucho.

Me alejé un poco y me acerqué tímidamente a sus labios, temeroso de algún rechazo. Logan me sonrió y sentí como mi corazón se saltaba un latido. Los nervios volvían, aún me sentía un niño junto a él. Sobó su pulgar con mi mejilla para luego acercarnos y besarnos. No me importaba el dolor. Quería estar lo más cerca de él pasara lo que pasara. Lo amo.

Fin.


	5. I'm A Mess

**New song-fic!**

* * *

 **I'm A Mess**

 **"×"**

* * *

Detuve el carro. Sabía que no podía más. Todo lo que había pasado ayer, colapsaba en mís recuerdos, me hacían sentir tan mal. Ohh... soy un desastre ahora... de adentro hacia afuera. Buscando una dulce rendición, pero este no es el final. No puedo arreglarlo... ¿cómo? Pasando por las emociones, pasando a través de nosotros.

Puse mi frente sobre mis manos en el volante. Giré un poco y vi a Logan viendo por la ventana. La noche lo era todo, el camino estaba desierto. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar para detenerse, pero tenía que arreglar todo esto.

–A pesar de que lo he sabido durante mucho tiempo...– hablé y él me miró de reojo. Yo no quitaba mi frente del volante. –y toda mi esperanza... todas mis palabras están todas escritas en las señales, pero tú eres mi camino llevándome hacia casa...

Me levanté y giré un poco para encararlo bien. Se veía el dolor en sus ojos. Le había causado mucho daño. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. Logan era todo para mí y yo... simplemente lo lastimé.

–Mira las llamas dentro de mis ojos– tomé su mejilla y lo acerqué a mí. –arden tan brillantes. Quiero sentir tu amor.– acaricié su mejilla. –Tranquilo, bebé, tal vez soy sea un mentiroso, pero esta noche quiero enamorarme.

Lo solté y cubrí mi cara. Había visto su expresión, y sabía que esto iba a ser difícil. No puedo perder a Logan.

–Soy un desastre ahora... ayer por la noche. Bebiendo para suprimir la devoción, con los dedos entrelazados. No puedo quitarme esta sensación... ahora,

estamos pasando a través de las emociones con la esperanza de que se detenga.

–A pesar de que sólo te he causado dolor, sabes con todas mis palabras con todo este amor. Aunque todas las mentiras hablaron, cuando eres mi camino me llevas hacia casa. Lamento todo lo que te hice, Logan. Perdóname.

–Todo está bien.

Lo miré y él solo apartó la mirada de mí. Veía en cualquier casa para ignorarme. No quería ni siquiera escuchar.

–Logan, mírame. No estoy mintiendo ésta vez. Te amo. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice. Jamás quise hacerlo. Sabes que te amo.

–¡Ya te dije que está todo bien!– dijo enojado viéndome.

–¡NO! ¡No!...– bajé la voz, tampoco quería gritarle. –No. Nada está bien. Necesito que me perdones. Sabes que cuando estoy mal salgo a tomar y el alcohol... Lo que te digo es verdad. Yo solo te amo a ti. Lo eres todo. Mira las llamas dentro de mis ojos– tomé su mejilla y lo acerqué a mí. –arden tan brillantes. Quiero sentir tu amor.– acaricié su mejilla. –Tranquilo, bebé, tal vez soy sea un mentiroso, pero esta noche quiero enamorarme. Y de ti. No me importa el resto, sólo tú.

Sus ojos cambiaron. Se veía más tranquilo, pero no se iba esa tención en su mirar. –Tal vez deberías buscar a alguien más. Enamorarte de otra persona. Quizá yo... nosotros no seamos compatibles juntos.– bajó su cabeza hacia su regazo, con mi dedo puesto en su barbilla le ordené mirarme. Estaba triste. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él fue más rápido. –No quiero lastimarte, tampoco quiero salir lastimado. No quiero que estemos mal. Te amo y no quiero que te enojes conmigo en que te sientas mal por salir un rato con tus amigos y... hacer cosas que quieres pero yo no te dejo, como hablar con ciertos chicos e ir a bares. Te amo Kendall, pero creo que es mejor...

Me acerqué y lo besé antes de que terminara la oración. Él se sorprendió, soltó un chillido. Luego de unos segundos empecé a mover mis labios y él junto a mí. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y lo acerqué más a mí. Él también puso su mano sobre mi rostro. Amaba demasiado a Logan, no podía dejar que se me fuera de las manos, él era mío y yo había hecho mucho para que estuviéramos juntos. Jamás lo dejaré ir. Ambos nos separamos lentamente, manteniendo contacto visual. Junté nuestras frentes y froté nuestras narices. Él rió suavemente, sabía que esto le parecía muy cursi.

–¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo te he amado? ¿Lo sabes? No voy a permitir que lo nuestro se vaya a la basura. Podemos arreglar las cosas, jamás tirarlas. Te amo, Logan. Siempre podemos seguir intentando, no quiero alejarme de ti. ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo he amando a mi amor? Tú eres mi amor y te amo desde hace bastante. Tranquilo, bebé, tal vez sea un mentiroso, pero esta noche quiero enamorarme y poner mi fe en mi estómago. Siempre, aún, siento mariposas cuando te veo. No importa qué, siempre me vuelvo a enamorar de ti.

El sonrió. Me besó y yo correspondí. Luego de un tiempo nos separamos. Aún mirándonos, nosotros somos nuestro propio mundo, nuestro propio universo. No podía estar lejos de él. Y a partir de hoy, todo será diferente. Prefiero mil veces estar en casa acostado en el sofá con Logan, que en un bar con gente extraña y ebrios.

–Podemos arreglarlo. Te amo. No te quiero perder, no quiero verte con nadie más. Te quiero junto a mí.

Rió suavemente. –Te amo demasiado. Jamás podría emplazarse con nadie.– me besó y sonrió. –Vamos a casa, bebé.

Le sonreí y empecé a encender el carro. Agarré su mano mientras conducía, sólo lo soltaba para cambiar de marcha o algo así. Me enamoré de nuevo de la misma persona, y podría hacerlo mil veces más porque cada día me enamora de nuevo de él. Lo amo y que ya es mucho pelea. No quiero que seamos de esas parejas que "terminan, vuelven, terminan, vuelven". Lo nuestro más que sólo cariño, más que sólo amor. Logan me cambió.

Fin.


	6. Cold Coffee

**New song-fic!**

* * *

 **Could Coffee**

 **5**

* * *

Él era como café frío en la mañana. A veces amargo, otras veces dulce, pero casi nunca igual. Yo estoy borracho por el whiskey y Coca-Cola de anoche. Logan me hace estremecer sin avisar y me hace reír como si estuviera en el chiste.

Lo veía un poco más cansado de lo habitual. Distraído, tenso. No quería verlo así. Sabía que estaba pasando por muchos problemas personales y entendía eso, cada familia tenía sus problemas y cosas que resolver, pero yo era su novio y él sabía que podía contar conmigo con lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa que necesitara. Había venido un rato a mi casa para distraer su mente. Sus papás estaban pasando por un divorcio y al parecer no iba bien, la escuela lo tenía hasta el tope con trabajos y proyectos, nuestra relación estaba tensa.

Lo vi bajar de las escaleras con el rostro preocupado. Tenía una mano en su sien derecho, como si tuviese con dolor de cabeza o migraña. No me gustaba verlo así. Dejé mi vaso con jugo de naranja en la silla de la cocina y fui donde él.

–Mis papás me llamaron. Ellos... me necesitan para firmar unos papeles de algo que no entendí bien, era sobre algo de dinero o de la casa, no sé. Me tengo que ir.

–¿Es necesario? Digo, si es importante que te vayas ya.

–La verdad no. Pero no quiero molestarte, estás muy serio y cortante conmigo así que... Siento que estabas molesto o enojado por algo que no sé, siento que... ya no estás enamorado de mí, te veo muy distante.

–Nada que ver, por supuesto que no, Logan. Yo te amo, es sólo que no te quiero ver así.– me acerqué y lo abracé. –Y te puedes quedar conmigo para siempre o te puedes quedar conmigo por ahora. No hay ninguna incomodidad ni problema con eso, bebé. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y yo siempre estaré ahí. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? ¡Claro que no! ¡Te amo! Y lo sabes, Logan. Yo no te cambia por nada del mundo y no estoy enojado ni molesto. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Por qué?

–Pero...

–Dime si estoy equivocado, dime si estoy en lo cierto. Dime si necesitas una mano amante

para ayudarte a dormir esta noche. Siempre estaré aquí, amor.– me separé un poco y lo besé, él correspondió lentamente. Al separarnos juntamos nuestras frentes. –Y dime si sé, y dime si hago. Dime cómo enamorarme de ti de la manera que quieres que lo haga. Sabes que te amo y estoy más que enamorado de ti, pero si quieres que te amé de otra manera, de otra forma, sólo dime.– Él solo me sonrió antes de darme un pequeño beso y tomar mi mano para luego llevarme al sofá.

Me despertaré con café por la mañana, pero él prefiere dos terrones de azúcar y té. Vi a Logan bajar por las escaleras mientras bostezada, tenía la pijama que siempre le prestaba cuando se quedaba a dormir. Tenía el pelo alborotado y las mejillas rosadas, se veían tan hermoso. Fui donde él y apenas estuve al frente lo abracé fuertemente, él solo rió suavemente y me abrazó.

–Buenos días, Ken.

–Buenos días, bebé.– lo solté y besé por un momento. Vi por la ventana y luego de nuevo a él. –Afuera, el día está amaneciendo y llamando. Pero no tiene por qué ser así, por favor vuelve a dormir.

–¿Me acompañas?

Asentí y agarré su mano para subir con él las escaleras. Al llegar a mi cama, nos metimos bajo la sábana caliente y Logan se acurrucó en mi pecho, pasé un brazo por su cintura y lo acerqué más. Besé su frente y apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza.

–Y tú te puedes quedar conmigo para siempre o te puedes quedar conmigo por ahora...– susurré calladamente con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba la piel se su cintura con mi pulgar alrededor de él. Logan sólo cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más. –Dime si estoy equivocado, dime si estoy en lo cierto. Dime si necesitas una mano amante para ayudarte a dormir esta noche. Y dime si sé, y dime si hago. Dime cómo enamorarme de ti de la manera que quieres que lo haga. Dime si estoy equivocado, dime si estoy en lo cierto. Dime si necesitas una mano amante para ayudarte a dormir esta noche.– dejé que la calidez del cuerpo de Logan me invadiera hasta sentirme bien, sin el frío de Minnesota por todos lados. Me dejé caer en el amor, en Logan y en el sueño.


	7. Afire Love

**New Song-fic!**

 **Por favor dígame que aún hay vida en FF en español! T-T**

* * *

 **Afire Love**

 **"×"**

* * *

–Vamos, Kendall. Tienes que dejarlo descansar, mañana volveremos.

Asentí y lentamente aparté la mirada de la cama donde estaba el abuelo. Lo vi como le contaba respirar y el sonido que salía de su garganta. Miré a papá y luego salí del cuarto. La casa estaba en silencio, últimamente habían más familiares quedándose a dormir en los cuartos de invitados. Estaban tristes cuando salían de la habitación de los abuelos.

Salí al patio y me senté en el suelo. Vi a Logan en su casa jugando con su pelota de fútbol. Me levanté y caminé junto a la barra madera, me puse de puntillas en lo llamé.

–Hey, Logan.

Él se volteó a verme. –Hola, Kendall. ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo?

–Él pasó durmiendo todo el día, sólo se despertaba cuando le daba un tipo de ataque de tos.

–Oh... lo siento mucho, amigo.

–Está bien. Mamá dijo que iba a mejorar pronto, sólo que no perdiera la fe.

Lo vi sonreí, sus hoyuelos lo hacían ver más lindo. –¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

–¡Claro!

–Voy a pedirle permiso a mamá para que vengas, también pídele permiso a tu mamá.

–¿Puedes venir mejor aquí, tú? No quiero alejarme mucho si al abuelo le pasa algo.

–Claro, no hay problema.

[...]

–Te noto muy distraído. ¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué? Oh, sí, estoy bien...

–Mientes mal, ¿qué te pasa, Kendall?

–En verdad estoy preocupado por mi abuelo, Logan. Tengo miedo.

Él pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me acercó a él. –Él estará bien. Sólo tienes que confiar en Dios.

–Él tiene cosas más importantes que atender... que cuidar de mi abuelo...

–No es verdad. Él lo cuidará. Tu abuelo es muy bueno. ¿Recuerdas la vez que agarramos todos los chocolates de tu hermano para comérnoslo y tu abuelo nos descubrió? Él dijo que no le diría si también le dábamos.

–Sí... Dustin se puso muy furioso, pero no hizo nada.

–O también está la vez que nos llevó al parque para pasear en bici mientras alimentaba a las palomas.

–Cuando nos aburridos con las bicis nos dio pan para los patos... también pasó contándonos chistes.

–O la vez que nos ganó jugando charada.

–O cuando veíamos los partidos de hockey con él...

–Sí... Tu abuelo es buena persona, estará bien pronto.

–Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Me acompañarías a verlo?

–Claro.

Nos levantamos y entramos a la casa. Se sentía mas cálido aquí. Caminamos a través de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta. Agarré con miedo el picaporte, vi a Logan y él me sonrió dulcemente, tomé valor y abrí, entramos con cuidado y me senté en la silla junto a la cama.

–¿Abuelo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?– puse mi mano sobre su brazo y sentí su piel fría y suave bajo la mía. –¿Ya comiste? Mamá te hizo una sopa deliciosa.– no lo veía moverse siquiera, volteé a Logan y sólo estaba mirándonos. –Ayúdame.

Se aclaró la garganta antes empezar. –H-hola, señor Knight... abuelo Knight. ¿Cómo está? Kendall me dijo que se sentía mal, tranquilo, sé que mejorará pronto.

El abuelo empezó a moverse, aparté mi mano y vi como se volteaba hacia nosotros. Tosió antes de hablar. –¿Quieres son ustedes?– Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo un momento. –¿Qué hacen aquí, niños? ¿Y sus mamás?– Me aparté hasta estar cerca de la puerta. Logan estaba tan sorprendido como yo. –¡Jennifer! ¡Jennifer!

Sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared cuando el abuelo empezó a gritar. Mamá entró en pocos segundos y lo miró nerviosa. –¿Qué pasa?– junto a ella estaba papá y mi abuela.

–¿Quiénes son estos niño y cómo entraron hasta acá?

Todos quedaron en silencio, nos miraron a Logan y a mí. Nadie sabía que decir. –Por favor salgan.– escuché decir a papá.

[…]

Todas las cosas estaban bien ayer, hasta que la maldad se llevó su memoria. Y si él cae a su muerte hoy, espero que el cielo sea su lugar de descanso. Estaba sentado en los escalones del porche de la casa pensado en todo lo que pasó ayer. Había oído que los médicos pusieron su pecho en el dolor, pero puede haber sido la medicina. Y ahora está acostado en la cama de nuevo. De cualquier manera voy a llorar con el resto de ellos.

Ayer Logan se había ido asustado porque lo regañara mamá, cuando él se fue, mamá sólo quería pedirle perdón. Así que fue a casa de los Mitchel. Los demás habían visto lo que pasó, se sentían tristes, al parecer tampoco los reconoció a ellos, pero me dolió más a mí, yo era el que pasaba más tiempo con él. Y mi padre me dijo esa tarde cuando se sentó junto a mí en el suelo: "Hijo, no es su culpa que él no reconozca tu cara, no eres el único." Todavía me sentía mal por el abuelo.

Aunque mi abuela solía decir, que él solía cantar: "Cariño, sostenme en sus brazos como lo hiciste ayer por la noche. Y nos acostaremos adentro mientras estemos aquí. Yo pude mirarte a los ojos hasta que saliera el sol. Y nosotros estamos envueltos en la luz, en la vida, en el amor

Pon tus labios abiertos en los míos y poco a poco deja que ellos se cierren. Ellos están diseñados para estar juntos, oh. Pon tu cuerpo junto al mío, nuestros corazones latirán como uno. Y estamos listos alumbrados, estamos amando en llamas."

[…]

Las cosas estaban bien ayer. Pero entonces el diablo se llevó su aliento, y ahora nos quedamos aquí en el dolor. Traje negro, corbata negra, de pie bajo la lluvia... Y ahora mi familia está una vez más parados junto con los extranjeros y un amigo. Vino a mi mente, debo pintarlo con una pluma. Seis años de edad, recuerdo cuando mi papá me dijo: "Hijo, no es su culpa que él no reconozca tu cara, no eres el único." También recuerdo la canción que le cantaba el abuelo a la abuela.

Y mi padre y toda mi familia se levantan de sus asientos para cantar aleluya. Y mi madre y toda mi familia se levantan de sus asientos para cantar aleluya. Y mi hermano y toda mi familia se levantan de sus asientos para cantar aleluya. Y mi padre y toda mi familia levantan de sus asientos para cantar aleluya. Fue un mal día...


End file.
